


Outside Looking In

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Multi, Past Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Jace finds himself going to the Hunter's Moon weekly, mostly to see a certain werewolf and vampire.





	Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieRuby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieRuby/gifts).



> Happy holidays @Marieruby! Thanks to @ohpep for her help with this story.

Jace slid into the The Hunter’s Moon as the clock struck ten. A couple of the other regulars waved at him as he made his way to his usual chair.

“You again,” Maia said, with a slightly annoyed, slightly teasing smile. 

For the past couple of weeks, Jace had been in here every Saturday night. At first, it was to cope with the end of his and Clary’s relationship. They had mutually agreed to part ways, but it was still hard to move on from someone that he had spent so much time caring about. However, after the first two weeks, Jace had a different reason for being there. If anyone asked, it was the atmosphere and the half-priced drinks.

His face flushed slightly as he thought back to his encounter outside with Maia a couple of months ago. As he spent more time talking to her in the bar, he realized how much he wanted to kiss her again. Though she wasn’t the only reason. It also had something to do with Maia’s boyfriend, Simon, who was at the bar as often as him. At first he had resisted talking to him, annoyed at him for taking up most of Maia’s attention. It had been only recently that he started to see him in a whole new light. It was after a couple of weeks that Jace realized that he was attracted to Simon as much as he was to Maia.

It had all started back when Clary forced him to spend more time with Simon while they were dating. She had insisted that they get to know each other better, and refused to take no for an answer when both he and Simon attempted to protest. Simon ended up showing him a bunch of mundane movies from his extensive collection, and, to his surprise, he actually enjoyed most of them, although he would never admit it out loud.

Once he had started making his weekly pilgrimage to the Hunter’s Moon, he made sure that he was always there for open mic night. He watched Simon perform his songs for the crowd, and couldn’t deny how it made him feel.

Jace had never thought about having both an emotional and physical attraction to more than one person before. And anyway, there was one huge problem that caused him to never admit his feelings out loud. That being that Simon and Maia were pretty happy together, without him. He wanted to make it clear that he respected their relationship, so he kept his feelings to himself.

“Earth to Jace,” Maia said, waving her hand in front of his face. Once he snapped his attention back to her, she asked, “The usual?”

Jace nodded quickly, glancing to the door where Simon had just walked in. Simon gave him a small smile as he walked in and Jace smiled back, turning it to a smirk when he felt too vulnerable. Simon walked up to Maia and gave her a kiss on the lips, as she delivered Jace’s drink. He downed the shot quickly, his heart clenching slightly at the sight in front of him.

The happy couple didn’t seem to notice his distress as they shared a couple of quick words before Simon walked over to the stage. Maia poured Jace another shot, and he downed it just as quickly. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“I’m fine,” he said quickly. “Just a rough day at the Institute.”

Maia gave him a sympathetic look. “Clary?”

Jace shook his head, but said nothing else. He glanced over at Simon setting up his equipment for open mic night and stood up, deciding he needed a distraction. Simon looked up as he walked over. “Want some help?” Jace asked.

Simon nodded. “Can you plug in the speakers?” Jace did as he was told and followed the rest of Simon’s instructions to the best of his ability, returning to the bar once Simon finished setting up. Thankfully, Maia had another shot ready for him. He thanked her and placed a few bills on the counter, with extra tip for his favorite bartender.

Her hands brushed his as she picked up the money and looked directly into his eyes. Jace looked away, feeling his face flush. To his relief, Simon started addressing the crowd at that moment. “Hello everyone,” he said into the microphone. “I’ve been working on a new song that I thought I’d play for you tonight.” Maia and a couple of Simon’s vampire admirers clapped for him, and Simon glanced towards where he and Maia were.

Jace was transfixed as Simon began to play his song. Closing his eyes, he let Simon’s voice wash over him, barely audible over the pounding in his chest. He put all of his worries out of his head for a few moments as he enjoyed the music and lyrics.

As Simon strummed his final chord, Jace opened his eyes and clapped with the crowd. He glanced at Maia and saw that she was looking between him and her boyfriend with a curious expression on her face. 

“Why do you come here so often?” she asked, startling him.

“W-What do you mean?” he asked.

Maia continued to study him and said, “You seem to be over Clary, so you’re not here to take your mind off her. But you still drink like you’re trying to get over someone.”

Jace shook his head, trying to find a way out of this conversation. “I told you, I’m here for the shitty indie music. Nothing else.”

Maia raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. “Are you in love with my boyfriend?”

He froze as his mind processed what she was asking. “What? No way!” he exclaimed, quickly shaking his head.

At that moment, Simon came over, still beaming from his well-received performance. He noticed Jace and Maia’s expressions and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Jace replied. He felt the buzz from his three shots and said, before he could stop himself, “What do you do if you like two people at once?”

Simon and Maia exchanged a look. “It depends,” Maia said, “Are those two people in this room?”

Jace saw that they were looking at him with knowing looks. He decided to throw caution to the wind. “Yes.” 

Simon and Maia smiled at him. “I think they would invite you back to Simon’s place for the evening,” Maia said. 

Jace’s eyes widened in surprise. He felt a wave of relief that the two seemed to be on the same page as him. “If you’re offering,” he replied with a smirk.

The next hour felt like an eternity, but Maia finally finished up her shift and handed her duties over to the next bartender. The three of them left the bar and headed back to Simon’s warehouse. 

None of them said a word as they reached Simon’s bed, not knowing who should make the first move. Maia moved first, pulling Jace into a searing kiss. Jace smiled as he kissed back, already pleased with the evening’s turn of events.

Jace pulled away and walked over to Simon, who had been watching them with lust in his eyes. He glanced down at his lips, realizing that he had never kissed another man before. He was curious about how different it was from kissing a girl. Cupping Simon’s cheek, Jace crashed their lips together. He was pleasantly surprised to find that it was not too different from kissing a girl, at least in how he reacted to it.

He felt Simon start to pull up his shirt, and he helped him pull it over his head, tossing it to the side. Jace made quick work of Simon’s shirt and took in the sight of his abs. Simon pushed him onto the bed, and Maia began to unbutton his pants. Jace eagerly helped her, feeling his arousal build.

Jace watched as Maia and Simon stripped down, feeling himself getting harder as he enjoyed the show. They finished tossing their clothes to the side and joined Jace on the bed. Simon pulled out some condoms and lube from his bedside table. He tossed them over to Jace, who rolled the condom on before Maia straddled him. He flipped their positions so that he was on top, pushing inside of her.

Jace groaned at the feeling of her enveloping his cock, flashing back to their night outside the Hunter’s Moon. “I missed this,” Jace confessed as he began thrusting into her. Maia ran her hands down his chest as her moans increased in volume. 

He felt Simon behind him and saw him grab another condom. Jace felt slightly nervous as he saw Simon apply the lube to his fingers, but he tried not to let it show. He felt Simon’s fingers teasing him and slip inside. Jace thought the sensation was weird at first, but he started to enjoy it over time. Simon pulled out his fingers and waited for a nod of approval from him before sliding into him. Jace gasped at the feeling, mostly pain at first, but soon turned to pleasure. Simon thrust into him slowly at first, but then sped up at Jace’s request.

Jace reveled in the pleasure traveling throughout his entire body, reaching to stroke Maia’s clit and making her moan even louder. He sped up his thrusts inside Maia as he felt Simon hit his prostate. He still couldn’t believe his luck as he savored the best night he had had in quite a while.

The sounds of their moans filled the room, and Jace realized that he didn’t want this night to end. He wondered whether this was just a one-night experimentation for the happy couple and that he would be back on the outside looking in come tomorrow. If this was the last time he would get to experience this, he better make the most of it. Soon, Jace felt Simon come inside of him, feeling close as the fullness of Simon exploding into the condom spurred his pleasure. He sped up his thrusts into Maia and came not long after. A couple more strokes to Maia’s clit and she was coming as well.

The three of them panted as they rode out their orgasms. Simon pulled out of Jace and Jace pulled out of Maia, falling onto the bed aside her. Jace shared kisses with both of them before the three of them fell asleep, too exhausted to discuss what had transpired or what it meant for the future.

Jace woke up first the next morning. He rolled out of bed and put on the previous evening’s clothes, smiling as he watched Simon and Maia sleep peacefully before slipping out of the warehouse. He walked to the nearest coffee shop, where he got coffee and pastries before heading back.

Simon and Maia were awake when he returned. “I thought you left,” Simon said sleepily, eyeing the box in his hands.

“After last night?” Jace asked, smirking. “Never.”

He distributed the coffee and pastries before joining them on the bed. Watching them sip their coffees was bittersweet, knowing that this was probably a one time thing for them. They were perfectly happy without him, and this was just a fun experiment.

“What’s wrong?” Maia asked.

Jace looked away. “It’s nothing.”

Simon and Maia looked at each other with a mutual look of understanding. “We’re not planning on kicking you out,” Simon explained, “Not if you don’t want us to.”

“Really?” Jace asked, unable to believe his luck.

“We’ve been talking about it for a while,” Maia confessed, “Neither of us has been in this type of relationship before, but we want to try it. “Only if you want to,” she added.

Jace smiled. “I’d like that,” he said, getting more excited by the prospect the more he thought about it. Maia grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed, and Simon handed him a donut as they discussed their future.


End file.
